


…And in Health

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	…And in Health

Title: …And in Health  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: AU, no Dawn. The only specific timeline I have is that this is two weeks after the end of In Sickness…  
Synopsis: Buffy's feeling better after Giles' care.  
Author's Note: Sequel to In Sickness…. And a special thank you to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com)!

 

Giles was sitting on the couch, a book in his hands and a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. Dressed comfortably in a button-up shirt and a pair of jeans, he looked at his bare feet and smiled. Buffy would have a fit if she knew that he was going around barefoot right now. He turned his wrist and glanced at the face of his watch. Nearly midnight…

He hoped that Buffy hadn't encountered too many problems on her patrol tonight. He had wanted to go with her, but she had refused. It had been two weeks since he had nursed her through a particularly vicious bout of the flu…which had resulted in him catching the bug as well.

However, he was feeling much better now. In fact, for the past three days he had been back to feeling like his normal self. But Buffy had still insisted that he take the rest of the week off from patrolling with her.

Hearing the door open, he turned and smiled as Buffy walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Hello."

"Hey." She answered quickly, dropping her bag and shrugging off her jacket as she quickly made her way across the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly well." He replied, arching an eyebrow as she plucked the book from his hands and climbed onto his lap. "Buffy…"

Shaking her head lightly, she smiled as she removed his glasses and placed them and the book carefully on the lamp table. "I've missed you."

Any response he was going to give was cut short as her mouth covered his. He groaned softly as she draped her arms over his shoulders, deepening the kiss as his hands slid up her thighs.

When she began to wriggle impatiently on his lap, he gave her tongue one last stroke with his and broke the kiss. His heart raced in his chest as he looked into her desire-clouded eyes.

"Buffy…"

"God, I want you." She breathed as his hands moved to her hips, stilling her movement. "I love you so much, Giles."

"I love you too, Buffy." He whispered as she rested her forehead against his, her fingers dancing along the back of his neck. "But…we should take this…"

"We've taken it slow enough." She smiled as she easily broke his hold and ground her core against the hard bulge underneath her. "And…I think you want me as much as I want you."

He stared at her, his words caught in his throat as she climbed off his lap and stood before him. She gestured towards the stairs before leaning over and brushing her lips across his.

"So…I'm going to go upstairs. Try not to keep me waiting very long, Rupert."

His eyes darkened at her use of his given name, his gaze following her as she seductively climbed the stairs. He wasn't sure how a person could seductively climb stairs, but he knew that she had accomplished it.

When she moved further into the bedroom and out of his sight, he rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he had admitted his feelings to her. Two weeks since she had admitted hers to him.

During those two weeks they had spent as much time as possible with one another. Secrets told to one another, touches given and received, kisses…God, the kisses. He sighed heavily and forced his eyes open.

She had nearly made him come more than once with her kisses. He was fairly certain that she had had at least one orgasm during one of their more heated make-out sessions. And there was the fact that he had masturbated more in the past two weeks than he had in the past six months.

It was true, he wanted her…as much as she wanted him. But, the fact remained…it had only been two weeks. They hadn't even had time to have a proper date yet. He glanced at the loft, biting his bottom lip as his cock twitched in his jeans.

He would just have to be strong. He'd go upstairs, hold her in his arms…tell her how much he loved her and wanted her, but that it wasn't time yet. He could do this…it was all about willpower and strength.

He gave himself a silent nod and pushed himself off the couch. After carefully readjusting his erection, he took a deep breath and climbed the stairs.

Yes, he could do this. Be strong…

That was his mantra as he ascended the staircase. By the time he had reached the top, he had convinced himself that he could be strong enough to talk her into waiting just a while longer.

And as his gaze locked onto the bed, his strength and willpower completely dissolved.

"Dear Lord…" He whispered thickly as he gazed at her nude body laid out on his bed, her hazel eyes shining brightly at him.

She licked her lips and smiled shyly. "I hope that's a good 'dear Lord'."

His eyes raked over her body as he nodded, his feet slowly carrying him towards the bed. "I, uh…my God, you're beautiful. Even moreso than I have imagined."

"You came up here intending to tell me that we should wait, didn't you?"

He swallowed and nodded again, his fingers quickly working on the buttons of his shirt. "I…yes, I was."

Her eyes darted to his chest as he removed his shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. "I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to convince you otherwise."

His fingers paused on the button of his jeans as she knelt on the bed and smiled at him. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his eyes and ran his left hand through his hair.

"We…haven't even been on a date, Buffy."

"No, we haven't." She agreed softly, moving to the edge of the bed and reaching out, hooking her fingers through his belt loops and pulling him forward. "But, we will. Many, many dates…dinners, movies, miniature golf…whatever you want to do."

He chuckled silently and lifted his hand, combing his fingers through her hair. "Miniature golf really doesn't appeal to me, love."

"Me neither." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his stomach, flicking her tongue against his skin as she moved her mouth up his torso.

His eyes closed as her tongue circled his left nipple, his hand moving to the back of her head and gently holding her in place, encouraging her to continue. "My God…"

She smiled inwardly as she lightly sucked on the hardened nub, her hands moving to the button on his jeans and pulling it free. Before she could pull the zipper down, he pulled her mouth from his chest and tilted her head back.

He gazed into her eyes before capturing her mouth with his, his large hands cupping her face as his tongue pushed its way between her lips. Resting his left knee on the mattress, he slowly leaned forward, effectively pushing her back onto the bed.

His left hand moved to her back, supporting her as he carefully lowered her to the bed. He broke the kiss as he laid down beside of her, his hand lovingly caressing the side of her breast as he looked into her eyes.

"You need to know that this isn't about sex to me, Buffy."

"I know." She whispered, lifting her hand to his face as his fingers brushed over her hardened nipple. "It isn't to me either."

"I intend for this relationship to…grow. For us to grow together. That's why I wanted to take this slowly."

She offered him a loving smile as she rolled him onto his back, trailing her fingers down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. She paused for a moment before pulling the zipper down "If I weren't the Slayer, I'd be more than happy for you to wine and dine me before we take our relationship to the next level."

He cupped a firm breast in his left hand, his hips lifting on their own as she began to slide his jeans down along with his boxers. "But?"

"But…I am the Slayer. And sometimes I don't have the luxury of taking certain things as slow as I'd want." She glanced at his groin as his clothing moved past his knees. "You're beautiful, Giles."

He chuckled self-consciously as he kicked the garments free of his legs. "Beautiful?"

"Yeah." She whispered, aching to touch him but resting her hand on his stomach. "Probably not the description a man wants to hear about himself, but…you are. Everything about you…"

He chuckled again, covering her hand with his. "I'm scarred…which isn't terribly beautiful. I'm aware of this."

Her eyes glistened as she met his gaze. "Don't you understand? That's part of what makes you beautiful to me. These scars…you got them for me, because of me…maybe not all of them, but…"

She sighed and pulled her hand out from under his, tracing a scar over his ribcage with her fingertips. "You got this one saving me from that perishable demon."

His brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before he smiled in realization. "Presh'bul demon."

"I've never been good with their names, you know that. But…I know that it scared me so much to watch you fall to the ground after fighting it for me."

"I'd give my life for you, Buffy." He whispered, the smile fading.

"I know…and I know it isn't all about duty either." She glanced at his semi-hard cock and sighed. "And I guess this conversation got a little more serious than I wanted…"

"Touch me." He whispered, his voice urgent and thick with the desire he felt in his heart as his right hand slipped between her thighs. "Please touch me."

She gasped as his fingers brushed her damp curls, her hand trembling lightly as she tentatively reached down to touch him. She groaned softly as his fingers slipped through her folds to find her swollen clitoris. He gave an echoing groan as her fingers wrapped around his erection, experimentally stroking the hard shaft.

"Harder, love." He whispered huskily as his middle finger slipped into her. "My God…you're so wet…so warm…"

She tightened her grip as she rocked her hips against his hand. "Giles…don't stop…please"

In a quick move that surprised her, he rolled onto his side while pushing her onto her back. He thrust into her hand as he slipped a second finger into her. Her hips arched, seeking more contact…her gravelled voice begging for more.

As he pressed his thumb against her clit, he lowered his mouth to her left breast and held the nipple between his teeth. Her free hand flew to the back of his head, her nails scratching at his scalp as her hips bucked against him.

"Giles! God…yes…"

Hearing her moans, her cries…feeling her body writhe under his ministrations…it was all nearly too much. His cock thickened in her hand, threatening to spill his release onto her skin. He groaned against her breast and removed his fingers from her, causing her to cry out in near frustration.

Quickly pulling her hand from his erection, he lifted his head and whispered his apology through panting breaths.

"Too close…"

"Please, Giles…" She whimpered, feeling his hot flesh against her hip. "Please…"

He stroked her face with a trembling hand, nudging her legs further apart with his knee. "I'm not leaving you in this state, Buffy. I just…Christ, I want to be inside of you."

She stared into his eyes, hers glazed with need, as she ran her fingers over his side. "Then…be inside of me."

He regarded her carefully for a few moments before slowly moving to kneel between her legs. "Are you sure about this, Buffy? I…we can wait…I just want this to be perfect for you."

She smiled adoringly at him, bending her knees and motioning him towards her with a lazy wave of her hand. "It's you…it couldn't be anything less than perfect for me. Please, Giles…make love to me."

He leaned over her and kissed her lips warmly as he reached between their bodies and grasped his erection. He pulled from the kiss as he guided himself into her, staring into her eyes as he slowly moved forward until he was completely embedded within her.

Her hands moved to his back, gripping his skin and feeling his muscles tremble under her touch. His softly spoken one-word question caused her to smile as she lifted her legs over his hips.

"Very alright." She whispered in response.

He started with slow thrusts, relishing the sound of his name coming from her lips…the sensation of her nails scratching along his back. She was tight around him. So very tight…and hot. Her heat nearly made him come without having to move at all. But, he calmed himself…determined to bring her with him.

She moved with him, quickly matching his rhythm perfectly and drawing him deeper within her with each thrust. She knew it wouldn't take much for him to bring her to orgasm. They may have only been together for two weeks, but she'd dreamt of this…of making love with him…for months.

As his lips caressed her throat, his right hand sliding underneath her to grip her firm ass as he increased his pace…she knew that her dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. When his mouth moved to her ear, softly whispering how much he loved her, wanted her…it was more than she had ever hoped for.

When she bucked her hips against him, urging him to go faster, he groaned and uttered the words that he had spoken in her dreams on more than one occasion.

"God, yes…fuck me, Buffy."

She thought she'd never heard anything as hot as hearing that word leave his lips. She thought that until she heard the next statement that he growled into her ear as he slammed his hips against her.

"When you come…I'm coming with you. Christ, come for me, Buffy…"

No sooner had the words left his lips did she scream his name, her nails digging into his back as her fluids gushed over his thrusting cock. She vaguely heard him call her name over her cries and the rhythmic creaking of the bedsprings. She felt him spasm within her and knew he was coming as well.

Her legs fell back to the mattress, her body shuddering as he collapsed at her side. She whimpered at the loss when his softening cock slipped from her, then sighed heavily as he pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed her forehead.

For a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was their panting as they fought for breath. When he was able to whisper her name, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Love you…so much."

"I love you too." His fingers shook as he brushed the damp hair back from her face. "Stay with me tonight."

She raised an eyebrow at him. For the past two weeks, he'd been quite adamant about her not spending the night with him.

"The whole night?"

He nodded slowly, gazing into her eyes. "Please…don't go home tonight."

She rubbed his chest as she smiled. "I am home. You're my home, Giles. Even though we're not living together…and I'm not suggesting we're ready for that, so don't get all spooked or anything…but, when I'm with you I'm home."

He wanted to tell her that the thought of her living with him did anything but 'spook' him, but figured it was too soon for such declarations. Instead he kissed her lips and pulled the blanket up over their cooling bodies.

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"I'll stay." She whispered and snuggled closer to him. "And…if you feel like waking me up later…I'm a pretty light sleeper."

He chuckled and rolled onto his back, caressing her back as she settled next to him with her head on his shoulder and an arm and leg thrown over his body.

"So, am I. Just in case you're curious…"

She grinned, her fingers stroking through his chest hair as she closed her eyes. "Always good to know."

His eyes closed as well, wondering if either of them would wake during the night. A grin played at his lips as he listened to her breathing slowly even out.

He was sure one of them would. Until then, he would sleep. He had a feeling he'd need his rest.

After all, his girlfriend was the Slayer.

His brow furrowed at that thought as he drifted closer towards slumber. No…she was more than just his girlfriend. More than his lover.

His soulmate. The crease in his brow smoothed out as he relaxed. Yes, that was a much better description of the beautiful woman curled around his body.

His soulmate was the Slayer…and Slayers were known for their stamina in all things. He'd definitely need his rest.

 

~ End


End file.
